


精灵的性教育

by Vaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rebirth, Young Fingon, 抓包, 生理课
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaire/pseuds/Vaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年长精灵有责任和义务向年幼精灵传授知识——包括生理知识。<br/>而在Nerdanel的收藏室里存放着一些Maedhros制作的精灵雕像，它们的用处绝对出乎你的意料……</p>
            </blockquote>





	精灵的性教育

这是发生在很久很久之后的故事，久到曼督斯黑黢黢的大门终于开启，一大票精灵都获得了新生。

刚刚重生没几年的Celebrimbor端着小饭碗，蹲在家门口思考精生：他的阿塔叔伯们现在和他一样，都是光着屁股满街跑的小豆丁。虽然Nerdanel耐心地解释过他们之间的关系，但是记忆尚未恢复的精灵显然无法迅速地消化“要管那个抢自己奶糊糊的家伙叫大伯”、“要称呼那个昨晚尿床的小肉墩儿为阿塔”这样的念头。

舔舔勺子，Celebrimbor捧着碗跑向Nerdanel的作坊，他要去找奶奶再问一问过去的事情。

“你想知道什么呢？”穿着短上衣，扎起红发的女精灵放下手中的凿刀——她正在给自己的子孙们制作小木马。 

“唔……”Celebrimbor踮着脚，趴住比他还高的工作台，“阿塔和叔伯们的手艺过去也这么好吗？” 

Nerdanel把小孙子抱起来，放到桌子上：“当然，他们都有极好的技艺。” 

“您说过阿塔做的刀剑最锋利，”黑发的小精灵晃着两条小短腿，“四伯的雕像最有灵气。”

“是的，”Nerdanel把一缕红发挂到耳后，“我一直收着他们的一些作品，你想看看吗？” 

抱起孙子，红发精灵走向和作坊相连的收藏室，这是过去无数的岁月里她流连最多的地方。

肉乎乎的手指滑过雕像坚毅的脸庞，在安静肃然的收藏室里，时光放佛凝固在了每一件藏品上， Celebrimbor不自觉放低了声音，“这个雕像是大伯吗？” 

“对，这是你四伯送给他的一件礼物。”Nerdanel把小精灵抱紧了一点，“再过一段时间，等你大伯长大或者你的记忆恢复，你会发现他比雕像更俊美。” 

Celebrimbor把头埋在奶奶的肩膀上拱了拱：“他现在还冒鼻涕泡……” 

一阵笑声从红发精灵的胸腔里发出，她拍了拍孙子的小屁股：“你也一样，你们都是这样。” 

“那大伯有什么作品吗？”Celebrimbor搂着奶奶的脖子，扭头张望。 

Nerdanel罕见地犹豫了一下，她亲亲孙子的脸颊：“我们为什么不去看看你父亲打造的武器呢？” 

“大伯没有作品保存下来吗？”小精灵没有顺着他奶奶的意思。 

“不，你大伯的作品非常精妙。”Nerdanel努力抑制住嘴角的笑意，“不过要等到你再大一点才能看。”

在收藏室巨大的柜子里，整整齐齐地摆放着数件栩栩如生的小型塑像，它们的体态优美，构造精准，舒张收缩的肌肉蕴含着勃发的力量，放佛下一刻便会展身而动。

几近完美，恐怕就连奥力也难以挑出瑕疵，除了它们的姿势非常……别具一格。

 

这就又是一个发生在很久很久之前的故事了，久到双树的光辉还照耀着这片福地。

 

Maitimo看着坐在他对面的叔父，一时有点没转过弯：“抱歉，您希望我做什么？”

Nolofinwe直视着自己的侄子，语调依旧平稳：“给 Findekano上一堂课，关于精灵的生殖与繁衍。” 

“您希望我给Findo讲一讲生理知识？并不是说我不愿意，事实上我不会拒绝为他做任何事，但是为什么是我？” 

“这是传统，”Nolofinwe微微侧过身，耐心地解释，“年长精灵有责任和义务向年幼精灵传授知识。他和你最为亲近，由你讲授最合适不过。如果可以我也想亲自来，不过我猜他不会觉得这是一件惬意的事情——从父亲口中听到自己是如何被创造出来的。” 

“我就是如此得知的。”Maitimo的神情有一瞬间变得像是吃了Feanor制作的兰巴斯。 

“可怜的孩子，”Nolofinwe伸出手同情地拍了拍侄子的肩膀，“你不会想让Findo也遭遇这个的，对吗？” 

“当然不，”Maitimo给出了自己的承诺，“我保证这会是一堂精彩又深刻的教学。”

 

数日后，Findekano如约来到Maitimo的房间。 

“我想去骑马，”年轻的精灵坐在堂兄的床上看着对方，“上次比赛我输给了你，这次可不一定。” 

“不着急，Findo，”Maitimo在他面前蹲下，“等我们学完一些知识，你想骑多久都行。” 

“要学什么？”黑发精灵因为堂兄卖关子而期待了起来。 

“某些必要的，和我们息息相关的知识。”Maitimo站起来走到柜子前，拿出一个纯金的盒子。 

在堂弟愈发好奇的注视下，红发精灵将盒子放在床上，打开后取出数个巴掌大的大理石雕像。

“你这几天埋头在作坊里就是在制作它们吗？”Findekano凑了过去，然后年轻精灵的耳朵瞬间变得通红。“Maitimo！”

“怎么了？”红发精灵抬起头，笑着看向窘迫的堂弟，“这就是我们今天要学习的。”他把其中的一个雕像举起来，那是两个赤裸地相拥在一起的精灵，肢体纠缠，活灵活现。

“我向你的父亲保证，要别开生面地教授你有关生殖和繁衍的知识，”Maitimo取过另一个雕像——一个赤裸的男性精灵——递给睁大了眼睛的黑发精灵，“来，告诉我你都看见了什么。”

Findekano停顿了一下，伸出手接过雕像，洁白的大理石上镶嵌着灰玛瑙和黑曜石作为眼睛。“一个精灵，男性，没穿衣服。”年轻精灵审视着雕像，不得不承认，他的堂兄将其雕刻得非常棒。

“那这个呢？”红发精灵拿出另一个。

“嗯……赤裸的女性精灵。”Findekano的视线飞快地扫了一遍。

“当我们成年并且选择与另一个精灵结为伴侣，就意味着可以缔结更进一步的联系。”Maitimo示意堂弟看向两个精灵相拥在一起的那只雕像。“这时，肉体的结合是非常自然美妙的事情，并且会带来新的生命。”

Findekano依旧有些拘束，但是堂兄沉着平缓的声音正在慢慢淡化那份尴尬。

他的视线不再游移，那些知识就像辛辣的果酒，刺激又诱人，但又那么理所当然。

“所以，这就是精灵间的结合？”Findekano在堂兄的阐释告一段落时看向对方，换了个姿势从床上滑下来跪在地上，手指拨弄着那些面前的塑像，“只能发生在男性和女性之间吗？”

Maitimo没有料到会有这样的问题，片刻的愣神后笑了出来：“我真想知道你的脑袋瓜里都在想些什么——据我所知没有这样的律法或者规定，不过男女之间的结合似乎是公认的道理。”

“所以男性和男性也可以。”Findekano抬起眼看着Maitimo，“我就知道我没有记错。”

“你想起来了什么？”红发精灵把堂弟从地上拉起来，对方自然而然地坐到了他的怀里。

“我记得我还是个小婴儿的时候，有一次在家里到处爬，撞见了阿塔和大伯在一起，”他拿起两个男性精灵的雕像，把他们贴在一起，“就像这样，没穿衣服搂在一起。”

“……”Maitimo深吸了一口气，“他们发现你了吗？”

“发现了，大伯吓了一跳，还踢了阿塔一脚。不过那时候阿塔告诉我他们是在锻炼武艺。”Findekano玩耍着手里的两个小塑像。

“……我们去骑马吧，让我看看你的骑术进步了多少。”Maitimo亲了亲堂弟的头发，拉着后者站起来——过后他需要去和叔父谈谈，锻炼武艺？如果Findekano真的会去找别人锻炼那样的武艺呢？

 

当然此刻他还不知道——或者已经隐隐约约有所感应——最后会和Findekano锻炼那样武艺的人就是他。

 

·END·


End file.
